Frozen Guardians
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: Imagine everything that happened in tangled but replace Eugene with Jack frost Elsa and Ana are the daughters of Jack frost and Rapunzel Elsa is in trouble Pitch is trying to take Arendelle but will Elsa and Ana let him? -will be just like the film frozen aka songs descriptions and some of what they say SINCE THAT IS WHAT ITS BASED ON- remember review!


Frozen tangled Guardians

I am not taking credit for this name or partnership as i am not the one who made it up but i am using it all credit is to the creator on Deviant Art

Imagine everything that happened in tangled but replace Eugene with Jack frost

I laughed at the wind blew through my pale white hair, frost followed me along the ground, _only a little more then i'm done and home to my family _i flew up into the air the snow and frost dancing round me i watched as frost covered Arendelle "Hey wind! Take me home!" i yelled as a huge gust of wind blew me back to the palace and through the front gates and into the palace

"Jack!" i heard the worried yell from my wife

"What? Whats happened?" i asked looking towards the sound, i saw my wife running towards me with our youngest daughter in her arms

"Ana!" I yelled running to them "What happened?"

"Elsa" Was all Rapunzel said before i took Ana off her

"Daddy! I'm sorry i didn't mean to!" Elsa sobbed against my leg

"It's okay Elsa" i looked to my wife "I know where to take her" i took her hand and she took Elsa in her arms "Wind take me to the trolls"

A hard gust of wind came to us and lifted us up off the ground and into the sky we flew over Arendelle to a part of the woods no one ventured to we landed softly on the ground, i looked at Ana she was frozen

"Help! Someone please" I cried the boulders started to rock and move an old looking troll came towards us

"Its the king" One of the trolls gasped

"your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?" He asked us

"Born and there getting stronger" I told him i kneeled down and he placed his hand on Ana's head

"you are lucky is wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed but the head can be persuaded

"Do what you must" Rapunzel told him

"I recommend remove all magic" the old troll told us bringing Ana's memories out changing them before our eyes "Even memories of magic to be safe, but don't worry i leave the fun" he said as he placed the new memories into Ana's head "She'll be okay"

"She wont remember i have powers?" Elsa asked

"Its for the best" I told her placing a hand on her shoulder

"Listen to me Elsa your power will only grow" he raised his hands and smoke like images appeared "there is beauty in it, but also great danger" The smoke turned red "you must learn to control it fear will be your enemy"

"No! We'll protect her!" I said sternly "She can learn to control it i'm sure until then lock the gates, we'll limit her contact with people keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Ana" I looked down sadly "Elsa i know how hard this will be" i told her sadly as the wind lifted us up into the sky

Ana POV

"Elsa?" I knocked on her door

_Do you wanna build a snow man?_

_Come on, let's go and play!_

_I Never see you anymore, come out the door _

_Its like you've gone away! _

I sat playing with my princess dolls, one was a red head like me and the other blond like Elsa

_We used to be best _

_buddies _

_and now were not_

_i wish you would tell me why? _

_Do you wanna build a snow man? _

_It doesn't have to be a snow man! _

"Go away Ana!" Elsa yelled through the door

"okay bye" I said walking away

Elsa POV

The fire crackled behind us as father placed a glove on my hand

"The gloves will help, see?" father smiled holding my hand "Conceal it"

"Don't feel it" I smiled

"Don't let it show" we said together

Ana POV

I knocked on Elsa's door

_Do you wanna build a snow man?_

_Or ride our bike around the hall? _

I was stood on the seat of our tandem bike as it headed towards the stairs and crashed into a suit of armour

_I think some company is overdue i've started talking to the pictures on the wall _i jumped and landed on my back on the couch

"_hang in there joan" _

_It gets a little lonely _

_All these empty rooms _

_Watching the hours tick by_

I placed my feet on the grandfather clock mimicking the noise it made

Elsa POV

I looked at the ice on the walls around me

"I'm scared! Its getting stronger" i clutched my hands to my chest

"there now, settle" Father told me "Fear only makes it worse just clam down" he reached out for me

"No don't touch me! Please i don't wanna hurt you!" I cried

Ana POV

I walked past Elsa's room and shook my head and ran towards my parents

"I'll see you in two weeks" I smiled and hugged them

Elsa's POV

I bowed to my parents "Do you have to go?" I pleaded with them

"You'll be fine Elsa" Father smiled

Ana's POV

I stood between my parent's grave stones at the minister held the ceremony; they were ment to come back!

I walked into the castle to Elsa's room and knocked the door

"Elsa?"_ please i know you're in there _

_People are asking where you've been,_

_They say "Have courage"_

_And i'm trying to _

_I'm right out for you, just let me in_

_We only have each other _

_Its just you and me, _i slid down the door

_What are we gunna do? _

_Do you wanna build a snow man? _A tear slid down my cheek i lay my head on my knees and started to cry, i cried for my lost my parents, and for the sister i lost long ago.

Elsa POV

I was sitting against my door tears trailing down my cheeks as i listen to Ana cry, why did this have to happen? Why did they have to go? I looked round my room, ice and snow covered everything

"Such a hard thing isn't it? Losing one's parent's" there it was, that voice again i clutched my hand in my hands

"Leave me alone! Get out of my head" I yelled

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Ana asked from outside my room i walked towards the window and looked at my reflection, something caught my eye

"Well? Isnt it?" The reflection asked

"Who are you?!" I yelled causing a storm to erupt in my room

"Me?" he placed a hand on his chest and smiled, his teeth were razor sharp, he had black hair and white skin and had on a long black robe "I'm the boogie man" He bowed "But you princess can call me pitch black" He smiled again

"Why are you here!" I yelled

"Why to help you of course" He grinned

"Help me? How can you help me?" I asked him taking a step back

"Well, i can help you control your magic" Pitch laughed as if it was obvious

"How can you help me?" I Asked

"Well your father didn't, and he was Jack frost!" Pitch laughed

"he couldn't let Ana see him use them!" I snapped

"Well i can show you, i will show you how to control them, just yell for me once you become queen" Pitch laughed then disappeared 

-3 years later-

**Knock, knock, knock **

"Princess Ana?"

"Huh? Yeah?" i yawned

"Sorry to wake you-"

"No no you didn't wake me, i've been up for hours" i yawned falling back asleep

"Princess?"

"Who is it?" I asked

"Still me Princess, the gates will open soon time to get ready"

"Of course!" I yawned "Ready for what?"

"Your sisters coronation"

"Your sisters coronation" I muttered sleepily looking over to my dress "Its Coronation day!" i smiled jumping out of bed, i pulled my hair into a bun and put my dress on and ran out my room and into a butler "Its coronation day!" I smiled as i spun him in a circle i walked past a staff member opening a window

_The window is open _

_so's that door, i_

_didn't know they did that anymore_

_who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? _

i walked past waiters carrying plates and took one in my hand

_for years i've roamed_

_these empty halls_

i ran through the halls and skidded through the ball room

_why have a ball room with no balls?_

_I ran down the stairs _

_Finally there opening up the gates_

_There'll be actually real life people _

I shook the hand off a coat of armour and pulled its arm off...oops

_It'll be totally strange _

_But wow i'm so ready for this change_

I looked outside the window

And jumped on the wooded swing hanging from it

'_cause for the first time_

_in forever _

_there'll be music _

_There'll be light _

I pull myself up to look over the palace and see the sail's of a ship

_For the first time _

_In forever _

I look out over the palace and push myself so i start swinging on the wooden bored

_I'll be dancing through the night _

_Don't know if i'm elated or gassy _

I punch myself in the chest to see if i'm gassy

_But somewhere in the zone _

'_Cause for the first time in forever i won't be alone _

i start to run through the woods next to the palace

_i pick up a duckling "i can't wait to meet everyone!" i gasped "What if i meet... The one?" _

_Tonight imagine me gown and all, _i grab one of the curtains and wrap myself in it

_fetchingly draped against a _i lean against the window ledge

_the picture of sophisticated grace _

_i suddenly see his standing there _i run over to the table with the food where there is a bust of a handsome man

_a beautiful stranger tall and fair _

_i wanna stuff some chocolate in my face _i grab some chocolate and start to eat it.. Yummy!

_But then we laugh and talk all evening _

_Which is totally bizarre? _i start to dance with the bust but i accidently throw it into the cake, no one will notice right?

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far _

_For the first time in forever _

_There'll be magic _ i run through to the gallery and jump up on the couch

_There'll be fun _i keep trying to match the poses the people in the paintings are doing

_For the first time in forever _

_I could be noticed by someone _

_And i know its totally crazy _

_To dream i'd fine romance _

_But for the first time in forever _

_At least i've got a chance _

_Elsa's POV _

I look at the people coming into the castle and take a deep breath

_Don't let them in, don't let _

_them See _

_be the good girl you always _

_have to be _

i walked to the painting of my father, and took my green gloves off

_Conceal, don't feel put on a _

_show_

_make one wrong move and_

_everyone will know_

_i picked up a candle stick and round paper weight and they turn to ice in my hands _

i looked at my hands _but its only for today _

_This agony awaits _

I open up my door

_Tell the guards to open up the gates _

_Don't let them in, _

_Don't let them see _

_Be the good girl you always have to be _i walk towards the doors and open them

_Conceal _

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let _

_Them know _

Ana POV

_i know it all ends tomorrow _

_so it has to be today _

'_cause for the first time _

_In forever _

_For the first time in forever _

_Nothing's in my way _

Last thing i knew i was on my back in a boat, i turned at who i bumped into and looked he had pale skin and black hair and had a black suit on

"Oh..i'm sorry" He said reaching a hand out to me

"It's okay, it was my fault" I smiled

"Where are you heading?" He asked smiling as he helped me up

"Back to the castle its my sisters coronation" I smile sheepishly

"Your Princess Ana?" He asked astounded

"Yes, who are you?" I smile

"Kozmotis Pitchiner" he held his hand out "Koz for short"

"Well hello Koz" I smiled shaking his hand "I'm really sorry but i better head back to the palace" I smiled and walked away

"Yes little princess back to your queen"


End file.
